


The Heiress and The Politician

by buttersox21



Series: The Heiress and The Politician [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-09 17:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttersox21/pseuds/buttersox21
Summary: Who doesn't like college? Constant partying, a new start, new friends, what more could anyone ask for? Well, maybe the girl who's so hung up on her ex-girlfriend that she can't think of anything else.Continuation of Flaws In Our Strengths.Has Omega/beta/alpha dynamics.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, if you hadn’t read my other story “Flaw’s in Our Strength’s,” please check it out. It’s a prequel to this story and I tried to make it so you wouldn’t have to read my other story to understand this. Because who likes reading more than they should? Not like this is a fanfiction website or anything.  
> Disclaimer~ This contains alpha/beta/omega dynamics. If you don’t like it leave otherwise I don’t care.

_ The Heiress and the Politician  _

_While putting on her ruby red lipstick to match her perfect red sleek dress she stared at me in her mirror. Her long raven hair was pushed out of her face showing off her signature purple eye shadow. My first thought always and forever is that she looked beautiful but more so today than ever._

_“Stop staring at me you creep.” She said glancing her alluring green eyes toward me in the mirror of her bedroom. I started to laugh._

_“I’m sorry it’s just you look astonishingly beautiful today.” I said smiling at her._

_“Putting on makeup and dressing properly for certain things like graduation will often make the ugly look beautiful.”_

_“You calling yourself ugly?” I asked looking at her body up and down thinking anyone would be crazy to think she was ugly._

_“No but it wouldn’t hurt if you prepared a little bit more.” She winked towards me in the mirror. She was probably right as always, I don’t want to graduate looking like a homeless person._

_“Want to do my makeup?” I asked._

_“Are you actually going to let me do it this time?!” She gasped._

_“Only if you let me do that certain thing I asked you to do later.” I winked at her as she made her way towards me and pushed me on the bed. “I guess now will do actually.”_

-Present day-

“Korra!” Bolin said sitting across from me on my veranda. I didn’t even realize where I was, am I on some type of drug?

“Sorry Bo, I was just thinking.” He raised an eyebrow almost as if he knew what I was thinking about.

“Korra I know you’ve been having a tough time since your father passed away and the whole Asami break up thing, but you look rough! And the whole zoning out constantly thing isn’t helping you.” Bolin said drinking the bottled tea he pulled out of my fridge.

“Thanks for reminding me Bo, and I’m fine. I just get lost in thought sometimes…”

“When did you become so edgy? Are you Mako now?” I laughed at even the memory of Mako being edgy. Mako was always a super nice guy, hell to be honest the guy saved me from more fights than I can count.

“Where is Mako? And how is he doing? I haven’t even talked to him since the summer after we graduated.”

“He’s doing good, he’s in police academy! Now he can be brooding over criminals!”

I giggled. “I’m glad he actually has something to brood over. I miss him, you have to tell him to stop by next time he isn’t busy.”

“He’s always busy! I try talking to him about getting the old gang back together since you moved back but he just shrugs it off! Then he’s hanging out with this new girl he won’t tell us anything about. Its concerning, this girl could be crazy for all I know! How am I supposed to protect my brother?”

“I’m sure the girl isn’t crazy Bo, but if you really want to we can have a stake out one night this week. Just like the old days.” I laughed.

“I don’t think we ever had a stake out before.” He said seeming confused.

“We haven’t but I’m up for new experiences! Besides I have nothing better to do.” I said smiling. Bolin seemed to go quiet for a moment.

“Korra I have to ask, why did you decide to move back?” he asked and my smile fell.

“When my father passed away I treated everyone awfully, some more than other’s… I just want to make up for the things I’ve done.”

Bolin nodded and smiled at me while his phone buzzed.

“It’s Opal, I should go. But we’ll talk later about this stake out thing okay?”

“Get out of here.” I smiled.

“I love the hair by the way!” He yelled.

He left my veranda out to the front door. After my father’s passing I inherited quite the hefty sum of money from him. So much so that I could basically be set for life if I knew what I was doing. Senna wasn’t too happy that my father didn’t leave her any money in the will but he did make the will when they were divorced so it makes sense. He never predicted he’d be in a plane crash right before one his final presidential debates.

I ended up buying a large penthouse in Republic City near the University. The University she goes too… I’d rather not even think of her but no matter how hard I try not to think of her she keeps coming to my mind.

- _\-----_

_“Asami I’m sorry but the popcorn looked so good!” I said as we were exiting the theater._

_“You’re eating floor corn! Don’t you find that disgusting in the least?”_

_“I mean it looks fine --Seems fine-- Yep I think it is fine and hella tasty too!” I said still eating the popcorn._

_“Do you know how nasty you are?!”_

_“Nasty for you!” I yelled in the theater giving Asami a blush. She crossed her arm and didn’t look back in my direction. I ran to the nearest trash can to throw away the cancerous popcorn._

_“I was just kidding, look I even through away the popcorn!” She started wildly laughing._

_“Nasty for you!” She laughs. “Who says that?”_

_“You think this a game Sato?”_

_“Yeah I do.” She pulls me in for a deep kiss in the middle of the theater lobby attracting the attention of many of the movie goers but who cares?_

_\----_

It was memories like this that to this day still make me happy. I guess I won’t get over her until I at least try and make things right with her.

My phone started buzzing and it seemed Kuvira was calling me.

“Hey Kuv.”

**“Korra! I heard you were back in town!”**

“Yeah I got in the other night. I bought a nice apartment near the college.”

**“Are you finally going to RCU?”**

“Yeah, I start tomorrow like everyone else, I was thinking about joining a local basketball team around here or something. I need something to keep me busy.

**“Since you’re my acquaintance I may be able to put a good word in for you with my recruiters, I have no doubt they’ll try to get you to join our team.”**

“Awe I was finally upgraded from person who smells to acquaintance! I feel so loved.” I heard her muffled laughing through the phone.

**“I missed you korra! Hey, I’m actually going to a party with a few of the guys on the team later tonight, want to join?”**

“Why not?” I sighed.

**“Excellent meet me at the college square at 7pm and don’t be late. I will leave you!”**

“I know Kuv.” She hung up the phone.

-Later that night-

Kuvira ended up dragging me to a large frat house just off campus. They had trash all over the front lawn and even a couch that looks decades old.

“Well this place certainly has personality.” I said walking with her on the long side walk which led to the house.

“I never said the party we’d be partying at nice place. Nice hair cut by the way.” She smirked as we entered the house which looked even worse on the inside. The place was crowded with music blaring so loud I could barely think.

“Kuvira!” A tall brown haired muscular man screamed. He walked up to her and pulled her into a tight hug.

“Chen! It’s been too long. How have you been?” She asked pushing away from him.

“Great, where is Baatar at? And who is this?” He asked eyeing me up and down as if I was a puzzle of some sort. His eyes were a beautiful electrifying blue.

“This is Korra I was actually going to talk to our recruiters about her, and… as for Baatar were uhh no longer together.” I could see Kuvira’s head tilt downwards after saying Baatars name.

“Sorry to hear about that Kuvira.” Chen said putting a hand on her shoulder.

“It’s alright it was mutual.” She responded. I feel like it wasn’t so mutual. “Korra is amazing at basketball by the way! I wanted to bring her here to meet some of the team.”

“Well if one of our star players speak so highly of you I hope our recruiters consider you. But you’ll have to try out like everyone else of course. Oh, sorry let me introduce myself! I’m Chen basketball team captain.” Chen proclaimed while shaking my hand.

“Nice to meet you I’m Korra Southern.”

“Southern? Like the late Tonraq Southern?” he asked.

“He was my father.” I smiled.

“Oooo we might a celebrity on the team, I was going to vote for your father. I’m sorry about his passing.”

“It’s alright but I have to say I came here to party not be sad.”

“I think I like her already Kuv!” He chuckled to himself. “I’ll see you later Korra.”

“He seems like a nice guy.” I said watching Chen walk away.

“He’s a great captain but I wouldn’t try to make friends with him if I were you.”

“Why is that?”

“Uhh you two may run into some issues… we should just leave it at that?”

“Okay? When did you Baatar break up?” I asked walking over to a cooler to grab a beer.

“A short while after you moved back to Alaska I think.” She said grabbing a bear and cracking it open.

“Can I ask why or are you just going to leave me to find out on my own?” She laughed.

“He wanted to travel the world and become a world class engineer and I wanted to stay here and become a Detective and work for the RC police force. We both had our own lives to live. Neither of us wanted to hold the other back.”

“Sorry to hear about the Kuv. If it makes you feel any better I thought Baatar was a jerk anyway. He never once screamed for me at our basketball games! Can you believe that?!” She raised an eyebrow at me and giggled.

“Speaking of relationships, I’ve never heard why you and Asami broke up.”

“My father dying took a lot out of me and then Senna left… I was left with a lot of regrets so I started to distance myself from her and my friends. She gave me the space I needed but she may have given me a bit too much. I felt so alone and the pain I felt wasn’t healing and I know I could have just asked for company or moved in with Tenzin’s family again but I didn’t think it would help with what I was feeling. Eventually I just got so bitter with her and the world she broke up with me.”

“Damn.”

“I’m much better now, I know me and Asami’s relationship may never be repaired but doesn’t mean I can’t learn from my mistakes.”

“Wise words from an idiot and here I thought you haven’t changed a bit.”

“I also drink more now.” I smirked.

“Speaking of drinking I’m going to find some stronger stuff.  While I’m gone go make yourself popular like you used to.”

“Aye Aye Cap’n Kuvira!”

“And don’t ever talk to me like you’re a pirate again!”

I walked around the party and introduced myself to a few people. Most if not everyone here seemed cool, I even recognized a few faces like Sneers. Didn’t realize he even made it into college. I eventually got tired of talking and walked into the kitchen to grab another beer.

I stopped dead in my tracks, I could feel my heart racing pumping through my chest. Asami was sitting on the kitchen counter talking to some girl.

She looked beautiful, she had her pale long legs showing through a pair of shorts I’ve never seen before. Her raven hair was tied back instead of let loose across her shoulders like it used to be and she looked even more mature than before. She was stunning to just look at, I understand now why Jinora always used to say she looked like a model. She looked like an unobtainable celebrity, she was especially unobtainable to me.

I stood there in shock from her presence until a man tapped on my shoulder. He was way taller than me, probably the tallest guy I’ve ever seen. He had dazzling green eyes and alike smile. It was hard to differentiate smells in this party but he was definitely a beta with a strong smell.

“Hey you okay? Look like you saw a ghost.” He asked smiling at me. I regained my composure and nodded still staring at Asami.

“Hey who is that girl over there?” I asked him.

“Which one?”

“Uhh the girl with the raven hair?” I pointed at her trying to not gain her attention.

“Oh, that would be Asami Sato, you interested in her?” It took me a moment to respond.

“No… just curious I thought I’ve seen her before.” I shrugged.

“You new here or something?”

“Yeah sorry my name’s Korra.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you my name is Kinto, and be careful who you’re staring at. Asami Sato is known as the queen of RCU. Wrong person catches you looking at her your dead.” He smirked.

“Thanks… for the advice.” Asami was already popular here. I guess that isn’t a surprise…

“You want a drink?” He asked heading towards the cooler near Asami’s group.

“No, I’m fine.” I scratched my arm nervously.

“You sure I promise I don’t bite?” I laughed one drink with him wouldn’t hurt.

“Why not? Bring the drink out here though I’m nervous around certain people.”

“Well aren’t you the quirky one.” He smirked and went to go grab the drinks. He said hi to a few girls in Asami’s group and headed back to me. I wanted to talk to Asami and apologize for all the stupid shit I did to her but now didn’t seem like the right time with all her friends around her.

The music then stopped and I heard a few screams in the front of the house. I saw a few kids running into the back of the house. “IS KORRA SOUTHERN HERE?!” I heard a familiar voice yell through all the kids running throughout the halls. Kinto came back to me and just stared at me.

“Korra I think the police are looking for you.” Chen ran up to me and said. Everyone around me stared at me most likely realizing whose daughter I was. I looked towards Asami who just stared at me, I really didn’t want us meeting again to go like this. I waved towards her and sighed, this also wasn’t the way I wanted to be popular.

“I’M COMING!” I yelled running towards the action. I smiled and waved towards Chen and Kinto giving them a small goodbye is better than nothing.


	2. Life is Like a Shitty Party

“Is that Korra?” Ginger asked as we all watched the girl run towards the police.

My mouth was hanging wide open. Korra just waved at me. The real Korra not just something I imagined, the actual Korra! Even from the little I saw her I noticed how she had gotten even taller and not to mention the haircut. The short bob was quite attractive on her.

 I didn’t realize Korra was even in town let alone at the party I was at. What is she doing here? What is she doing with the police? Ugh why even wonder about her… after our break up I’m sure she doesn’t even think about me anymore.

“Asami hello?!” Ginger yelled.

“Hmmm yes?” I said shaking my head.

“Wow you must be really hung up on her.”

“I’m not hung up on her, I just didn’t expect her to be here.” I crossed my arms at gingers smart ass comment.

“Who’s going to warn Chen he has competition ladies?” Ginger asked the rest of the girls around us. They all giggled.

“Chen and I aren’t even dating, why tell him?”

“Because you guys are so close and he has the biggest crush on you, plus he’s the only one who wants to mess with the Queen of RCU.”

I hated that title, I don’t even know why Ginger keeps using it while she’s near me.

“Doesn’t mean anything has to happen between us, I like him as a friend.”

“So, does that mean you’re hung up on Korra then? Because from what I just saw of her, I can see why.”

“Shut up Ginger, you know we had tough break up…”

“How did you let that get away Asami? What did you do?” Ginger was starting to get on my last nerve. It wasn’t even anything I did.

“I didn’t let anything that I wanted get away. Korra ruined our relationship like she ruined this party… I’m going home.”

“Okay... have a safe trip home Asami!” Ginger smiled while giving her attention to the other girls now. I don’t even know why I came to this party, I never even go to things like this. I’d rather stay at home and study. As I was leaving I saw Chen next to my car.

“Nice party as always Chen.” I smiled.

“Thank you, it was even better knowing that you were here.” He smiled brightly back, I always liked Chen but not romantically he was just a nice guy to hang out with. I feel bad that I can’t return his feelings but I still want to be his friend.

“I’m sorry your party got ruined by the police.” I said trying to change the topic.

“Oh yeah that was weird they didn’t even arrest anyone, was Korra packing or something? If I knew 2 celebrities were going to be at my party I would have made this one the wildest of the year!” he laughed.

“She’s a celebrity?” I raised my eyebrow. I knew Korra’s father had been a presidential candidate before his passing but I didn’t think that made her a celebrity. Then again you could say the same with me and my father just without the whole presidential candidate thing.

“You don’t think so?” He scratched the back of his head. I could see him flex his arms, he did have nice biceps…

“I don’t know what to think about her. But I need to head home now, I really did have a fun time.” I moved past him to my car and headed home. My father wanted to give me a bit of independence after graduating high school so he bought me a nice small house on the outskirts of the college. I told him I was okay commuting from the manor but he told me college was a time for self-discovery or something like that. The gist of it though is that I got kicked out regardless.

“I’m home!” I yelled noting it was only 10pm.

“Hey roomie! I didn’t think you’d be back so early.” Opal yelled from the coach. Once Opal heard about me getting my own place she decided it would be fun to be roomies. I didn’t object knowing the house had more than enough space.

“You know I go to bed at 11pm regularly for school.” I said taking off my shirt heading towards the shower.

“Well isn’t that nice grandma. Do you wake up at 7am and give out hard candies to all the kids before class?”

“Your hilarious Opal!”

“I know keep the compliments coming!” I closed the bathroom door getting completely undressed. I heard Opal knock on the door seeming to want to continue our conversation. “Hey umm I don’t know if you know this but Korra is back in town!”

“Oh, I know, trust me.”

“How?”

“She was at Chen’s party!”

“Wow it’s like one of those shitty sitcoms where your new and old crush meet and actually get along.” I could hear her giggle through the door.

“Can we talk when I’m out of the shower?” I asked irritated I couldn’t take a peaceful shower.

“BUZZKILL!” I rolled my eyes.

One quick shower later I jumped on the coach ready to handle any question Opal might bother me with.

“Alright, you nosey monster what do you want to know?”

“I prefer Miss Nosey monster and why was Korra there?”

“I don’t know, maybe she knows someone who’s on the team already. Next question I want to go to bed without you interrupting my sleep tonight.”

“I can’t help that I don’t sleep and love to gossip.” She said playing with her short brown hair. It was true that she never slept. I never figured it humanely possible but this girl can somehow manage with 2 or 3 hours of sleep a night and come out rested. “Okay what did you think of Korra?”

“My opinion of her hasn’t changed.”

“Your break up wasn’t even that bad Asami!”

“It was for me! She treated me so awfully when I tried so hard to just make her happy.” Just thinking of the whole experience pisses me off. I just wanted to make her happy by inviting her to my dad’s lake house but the entire time she was pissed. We fought constantly no matter how much I tried to make her happy. There will always be a place in my heart for Korra but one person can only take so much.

“She was going through a tough time herself. Maybe she’s changed you never know!”

“It doesn’t matter anymore we aren’t getting back together.”

“Okay Asami, I understand if you want to move on with Chen.”

“I don’t like Chen what is so hard for people to understand about that?” I crossed my arms getting increasingly more pissed.

“Maybe it’s the constant flirting you two do?”

“We don’t flirt, we talk. He’s a good friend of mine.”

“Good friend you want to bone!”  Okay that’s it.

“I’m going to bed!”

“Wait I have one last question before you go to bed.”

“What is it?” I glared at her only to receive a smirk back.

“What did Korra say when you saw her?”

“She waved and was taken by the police! Now we start school in the morning and I have a T.A job.”

“Okay good night Miss Prude!”

I slammed my door. How does she always find a way to assume how I feel about other people? It’s very upsetting if I like Chen I would admit it, and if I still had feelings for Korra…

I looked over to a picture of us taken on Ember Island I was in Korra arms and she had her usual side grin in this picture. The only reason I kept this picture was because it was a group photo and the only photo we all took on ember island. I was so happy back then before it all got fucked and confusing.

_“Earth to Sato!” Korra said somehow finding a way to eat all my spaghetti._

_“Hey that was mine jerk!” I said crossing my arms. Korra smiled sympathetically at me._

_“I’m sorry it just looked so good and they burned my chicken and it’s not my fault you zone out for like an eon.”_

_“I was thinking about all the dual credit work I had been doing. By the time I start college I should already be sophomore.” I said taking pride in myself for my hard work._

_“Oh yeah college.”_

_“Do you even have any idea what you want to do?”_

_“I was thinking about veterinarian school I suppose? I like animals a lot but my dad wants me to become a lawyer or a politician. He even said my uncle could help me with becoming a lawyer. He’s a judge up north or some shit, knows how to properly handle lawyers or something like that. I hardly know anything about the law. I’d much rather go to police academy like Mako will be doing.”_

_“I think you should become a veterinarian. You should be doing what you want to be doing not what your father wants you to do.” I smiled brightly at her grabbing her hand on the table._

_“Your right Asami, besides vet school seems fun. I may even be able to go to school with you depending on if RCU offers any Veterinary degree’s.”_

_Going to school with Korra would be a dream come true. We could see each other every day, it will be like we never even left high school._

_“I would love to go to school with you!”_

_“I would love to do anything with you in general!” Korra says with a smirk. I felt my cheeks heat up thinking of all the “things.”_

_“Are you thinking of something dirty Sato?”_

_“No…” I could feel my face get even warmer._

In the end Korra never went to vet school and we never went to college together. Maybe high school dreams and memories are better left in the past. I crawled into bed and stared at photo of us on ember island drifting off.


	3. The Daughter of Tonraq

“What were you thinking?!” Toph said screaming to the top of her lungs. After the party, she drug me to the police station much to my dismay. I was sitting near the evidence locker while her and Lin were staring me down.

“I was thinking I’d have a bit of fun before I started school. Why do you care so much anyway?” I crossed my arms.

“I promised your father I wouldn’t let you get into anything stupid not long before he died and I’m sure as hell going to keep that promise!” Toph had been one of my father’s closest associates being the chief of police. Coach Lin had even gotten a job working underneath her mother after she retired from coaching.

“I’m an adult, I know what I’m doing!”

“You think you’re an adult!” Toph responded.

“Lin, can you help me out here?” I asked looking towards Lin for even an ounce of help but all I got was her shrugging and moving to the side.

“Don’t try to weasel your way out of this. You are still under the drinking age and guess what I caught you doing at this party!”

Speaking of which how did they even know I was at the party.

“Do you have a tracking device on me or something?” I asked and they started looking in every other direction but mine.

“Isn’t that illegal to track me? And I am a legal adult let me handle my shit on my own!” _How are they just going to detain me like this?_

“Ugh Lin take the child home, and if I catch you drinking again I will arrest you!”

“Got it Toph!” I said saluting in her direction. _She maybe the chief of police but the woman is so old I doubt she arrest anyone. I wish she’d just retire and leave me alone already._

“That’s chief of police to you!” Toph yelled back.

The car ride home with Lin was quiet. Both of us are probably pissed I guess.

“How do you deal with her?” I asked.

“How do you deal with your own shitty attitude?” Lin rebutted.

“It wouldn’t be shitty if I could just live my life without you guys always tracking me down! Do you guys have a chip in my phone or some shit?”

“My mom would probably kill me if I told you but I don’t care. You are a kid and you’ll make mistakes. You’re way too young to always have us on your backs anyway. There’s a small chip in your phone your father had us install a while back,” Lin said. I figured as much…

“Thank you for telling me, I really do appreciate it.” Lin nodded and I could even see just a hint of a smile. Which was quite the rare thing.

“You have to understand we are just trying to protect you, I may not agree with my mother’s methods but she means well.”

“I’ll be fine. I’m an adult, I can handle my own shit.”

“Alright Korra…” I got out of the car and headed up to my apartment. I don’t need to be baby sat, I didn’t come back to be treated like a child.

I went back upstairs remember I started classes tomorrow and its already 1am. I love 6 hours of sleep, sometimes I wish I was Opal…

-Morning-

I woke up late as usual. It’s not my fault I was detained and couldn’t get any sleep. I ran towards the college wearing a black addias shirt and a pair of tie dye skinny jeans. My first class just had to be the furthest from where I parked, I ran towards the mathematics building hoping the teacher hadn’t closed the door.

The doors open I’m in luck! I ran through the door just as he was about to close it tumbling into a room full of about 30 or so students. Since this is such an advanced math course not many people can even take it. I picked myself off the ground admiring how short my teacher was. He had what little hair he had left on his head in bun and his head had all these weird brown splotches on them.

He looked pissed at me. “You should count yourself lucky you made it in time! Now make your way to a seat!” He yelled. I found a seat next to the nice guy who offered me a drink last night. I think his name was Kinto.

“Now welcome to advanced Multivariable calculus! I am your teacher Mr. Ding!” I giggled a bit at his name, Kinto noticed my giggling and did the same. “This course will not be easy! And I expect a few of you to need help! Given my old age, I won’t be able to help all of you and I won’t be able to teach all the time! Thus, I want you to give your attention to my T.A!”

We all looked over to him just pointing to a chair. One of the students coughed and he looked over and noticed there was no one in the chair. He seemed to be embarrassed by pointing to nothing but a chair and cleared his throat.

“Well I’m sure my T.A will be here soon!”

“Sorry I dropped a pen in the hallway!” A girl called a out, wait that wasn’t just any girl it was Asami.

I never knew she a T.A let alone going to be in one of my classes. I could feel my heart start to race just seeing her. She was wearing a white sleeveless collared buttoned-down shirt with a black pencil skirt and heels. She always knew how to dress nice but damn.

“That must have been an expensive pen Miss Sato!?” He yelled seeming to be even more pissed than he was before.

“It was given to me by my father, I’m sorry sir.”

“Don’t let it happen again, at least you didn’t fall into class.” He smirked at me, some of the other kids laughed and I hid my face.

Asami took her seat next to him as he began to take role. I never thought my heart would somehow let me get through seeing her again last time it raced so faced I thought I was going to die from a heart attack.

“Korra Southern?!” He yelled. He looked at me quizzically and I could see Asami’s eyes go wide from just hearing my name. She looked towards my direction and I just waved at her again.

“here!” I yelled back smiling at Asami.

“Southern? You wouldn’t happen to be related to Tonraq Southern?”

“He’s my father sir,” I said turning my attention back to him. I could see my professors face light up and all of the class turn their attention towards me.

“I was going to vote for him! I shared a lot of his same views, it was a shame he passed so young.” I tried to look towards the floor in order for him to not notice the change on my face. I loved being reminded of my father passing away in the morning. It made me feel amazing.

“It was a shame, sir…” I said staring off into the floor.

“If you would be up for it I would love to hear your views on certain matters. Tonraq was a genius when it came to political campaigning and I think I’ve seen you speak on his behalf before. You must have been what 16?”

“Around that sir,” I said numbly, hoping he could just finish talking about my father.

“Your speeches were quite good from what I remembered.”

“Thank you but you should probably finish attendance.” He nodded towards me. I looked towards Asami who kept glancing in my directon, like she used to do when she got mad.

I guess I can understand if she hates me, I would hate me after what I did.

“Hey, is it just me or does Asami Sato keep looking at you?”

“Probably just you.” I said watching our professor explain the syllabus. The class ended quicker than I thought it would and when it was over I went over to my professor’s desk so he could ask his stupid questions and I could leave. Although maybe talking with Asami wouldn’t be too bad, I’ve been wanting to apologize for the way we ended things.

“Korra what is your field of study? I just noticed you’re a sophomore and somehow in this class. The only person who’s ever done that before is none other than my T.A.” Asami’s eyes must’ve gotten the memo and looked away from me. “Have you two met before?” He continued.

“We have a rough history sir, and there is a lot I would like to say to her actually.” I could see Asami’s eyes finally meet mine. She gave me a look like she was trying to figure me out, can’t say I didn’t find her quizzical look cute.

“Well maybe I should ask you another time Korra, if you and Miss Sato would like to catch up I’ll be in my office.” He said walking behind the whiteboard into his office.

“So...” I said awkwardly. “How ya been? How’s Alfred, is he still old?” _How am I going to ask if her butler is still old, there’s no age past old! Unless you’re counting dead!_

She gave me another puzzling look and said, “Alfred’s still old… and I’ve been alright.”

“That’s good!” _Shit, what do people usually talk about in situations like this?_ “You get any pets recently?” _I need to be asking her real questions, not shitty small talk._

“If you want to count Opal living with me then yes.” I could tell she was getting tired of my small talk considering she started packing up her bag and heading out the door.

“Asami, wait!” I said grabbing her arm before she could talk another step. “I just wanted to say I-I’m sorry for how things ended. I was in a very shitty place and it wasn’t right of me to take all the bitterness out on you. No one deserved it especially you. I-I was hoping we could try and be friends.”

She smirked towards me and started laughing. Not the reaction I was expecting.

“So, you think you can come in here a year later, apologize to me and think we’ll be fine? Because we’re never going to be fine. I loved you, gave you the space you needed and tried my hardest to help you through a tough time, but you want to know what you did?! You spit my kindness back in my face and treated me like shit for the little remainder of our relationship.” She glared towards me and I could feel my eyes start to burn trying to hold back the tears.

In a way, everything she said was right I did do that and I can’t even argue with it. She seemed to realize she lost her cool and somehow recollected herself almost instantly.

“I’m sorry…” she continued, “I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that.”

“In a way, your right,” I said trying to remain cool even though I’m shaking out of my shoes. “Our relationship ended in disaster and it was mainly my fault. I have no excuse and I’m just going to pray that in the future you reconsider my offer.” I walked off out of the class not looking back.

I was hoping when I met Asami again she would at least give me a chance to become her friend again and make things alright between us. Ugh, this stress isn’t needed right now. I grabbed my temples in frustration and headed towards my next class.

The rest of my day was full of me getting lost around the college and everyone recognizing me as Tonraq Southern’s daughter. After all my classes I ran to the Political Science building and knocked on the door of a club called the young democrats of RCU. It was none other than Asami’s red-haired friend that answered the door.

“Well if it isn’t Miss Southern small world!” She said inviting me in. It was just the two of us in a large room filled with chairs and a podium.

“Where is the rest of the club?” I asked.

“Probably getting drunk and buying their school books. I’m here cleaning up and attending to any lost freshmen that may want to join. Speaking off joining, having you in our club would be amazing.” She said sizing me up. There was this weird glint in her eyes, I felt like she was trying to figure me out or something.

“I actually did come here to join, I’m majoring in political science and I felt like joining this club would be beneficial to me.”

“Great! Go ahead and sign your name up on the sign-up sheet. We’re having a meeting next week to welcome all the new members, can I get your number I’ll message you the time and date.” She said smiling at me.

I could have sworn that there was a space on that sheet to put your number down on, but whatever. I wrote my number down on a small piece of paper and handed it to her.

“My name is Ginger by the way it was a pleasure meeting you.” Ginger said as she winked at me.

“It was great meeting you too.” I smiled back and headed out the door. She seemed nice, weird, but nice. I looked down at my phone to see Bolin texting me about the stakeout. Time to go see who this “crazy” girl is.


	4. How Rude

“How can she just make everything fine!” I said. After class, I decided to take an early lunch and meet up with Opal at the small café on campus. “Like she isn’t a magician she can’t just make me feel at ease with her coming back into my life and being my friend.”

“Well it sounds like she’s coming back into your life one way or another. Especially with you being a T.A in her math class.” Opal responded taking a drink of her coffee.

“Just because she’s in my class and I may have to talk to her doesn’t mean I want to be friends.”

“Asami maybe you should just be a bit more forgiving towards her, she was in a very bad place when you two broke up.” Opal said and I started to get even more angry. How can she take her side?!

“So, you’re taking her side now?” I asked angrily.

“No, I’m not taking her side but she went through some bad shit. We both saw how she had changed, and if she’s willing to say sorry now. Then I think she’s changed again.”

“So, what I should just forgive her and be friends with her and living happily ever after!?”

“No, I’m just saying to try your best to understand her. Before you guys dated you were best friends, so why not give her a chance?”

Opal was right even though I liked Korra since I met her in high school we were always good friends. And even though I still don’t trust Korra yet, maybe being friends with her again doesn’t seem so bad. I wasn’t a huge fan of our break-up or how she treated me beforehand but sometimes I missed just talking to her. The way she cared so much about what I had to say, even though a lot of the time she knew nothing about what I was talking about. She even added her own opinions in certain matters, which I found to be quite cute.

“I see your point Beifong.”

“Awesome and I promise if you guys become friends again I’ll only tease you a little.” She said making me giggle. My phone started vibrating.

Chen: First day of the semester and Mrs. Fey has already assigned homework I don’t understand. Please save me Asami.

Sami: Don’t know what you want me to do about it? I already told you not take her this semester.

Chen: Well math T.A I want you to help me with my math. Can you come over around 7pm?

Sami: Chen I really shouldn’t I have Mr. Ding is making me create next week’s homework.

Chen: It’s just for the night Sami. I’ll make it up to you later! You like ice cream, right?

Sami: Who doesn’t like ice cream and if it is just for the night. Where am I meeting you the frat house or your house?

“Is that your boyfriend?” Opal asked grinning at me.

“Shut up he asked me to help him with Mrs. Fey’s work.”

“He probably just wants your help to work on him.” She winked at me making me cringe up. “Don’t act like you don’t have a thing for him Sato.”

“I don’t.” I stated calmly. Even though he was easy on the eyes.

“I don’t understand you Chen is a cutie! You could at least give the guy a chance.”

“I’m already giving one person a chance to be my friend, I don’t need to give out too many chances.” I said making Opal laugh.

“When did you become so stubborn?”

“Around the time my heart was broken by the person you want me to be friends with.”

“Alright I see your point Sato, now if you excuse me it’s almost time for my lab.” Opal said getting up from her chair and pushing it in. “If you ask me, you’ve always been stubborn, now have fun being forever single.”

I scoffed at her as she left. The rest of the day I thought a lot about what Korra said earlier. How did she plan to make everything fine? Does she want me to forget the past? Does she want us to move past it? Why did she have to look so attractive in class today? Stop thinking that way! Just because she looks amazing doesn’t mean I should treat her any differently.

I spent hours conflicted at the idea of just being friends with Korra again. What if she wants to date again? What would I say? Obviously no, right?

My mind was so fucked with questions and conflicting answers that I lost track of time. So much so I spent an extra 30 minutes in a class before I even realized it was over. I was even late to study at Chen’s house.

“Sorry I’m late.” I said taking off my shoes at his front door. I can see why everyone thinks I like him, given all the time I spend with him. But realistically I just find him to be good company and he reminds me of …Korra. Not saying I don’t like Chen for who he is or that I started talking to him because of that, but after a while of hanging out with him the similarities became more and more obvious.

“It’s not a problem at all. My mom made dinner before she left to go to work, would you like some?” he asked brushing his long brown hair into a pony tail.

“No thanks, I’ve been trying that diet of being constantly stressed and eating nothing.” I said making him stifle a giggle.

“Well it certainly looks good on you, but I don’t like the idea of you being hungry. Please go eat something we can worry about this homework later.” He said motioning me to the kitchen as I blushed a bit. I smiled at him and followed. Chen truly was a nice guy and quite the flirt.

Deciding not to waste time I asked him to go grab his homework while I ate. I was thankful he was taking the time to give me dinner but I still needed to get home and do a few things for Mr. Ding so I thought I’d hurry this process up.

“Chen this isn’t even particularly hard.” I said looking at some of the problems.

“Says the person who’s dealing with equations far above my level.” He rebutted. I tried explaining a few equations to him but he looked at me like I was speaking an alien language.

“Chen it’s really not tha-“ I was cut off by moaning from upstairs. I looked at Chen quizzically.

“My sister must have a guy upstairs… we can go out to patio outback if you like?” he asked seeming to be embarrassed by her explicit moaning. I agreed noting that I’d rather not be interrupted by moaning. We walked out to the patio and sat beside this nice little umbrellaed table.

“Now Asami before we go back to work, I have to ask. Umm I heard you ex is back in town.” Chen said nervously making me raise an eyebrow. How did he hear about this? I’ve told him I dated a few people before but I never once mentioned any of my exes to him. Well besides Bolin back in middle school, that was a cute story.

“Who told you?” I asked.

“Uh Ginger, I just wanted to know if you’re okay? You’d been spacing out a lot today.”

“I’m fine.”

“You sure, you can talk about this with me if you like. I’m a good listener.”

“Did Ginger tell you who my ex was?”

“No but I would like to know.” His blue eyes stared at me, I could see a light blush on his cheeks.

“The truth may shock you.” I said smirking.

“Then call me an electrician.” He said making me want to leave instantly. “It was a joke please laugh.” My face must have showed how I felt about that joke.

“Alright you actually met her I used to da-“I heard a noise over in the bushes next to us. I looked over and noticed some one wearing huge grey swim goggles and coveralls in the bushes.

“Fuck Bolin, I told you to stop pushing me!” I heard faintly through the rustling over the bushes.

“Korra?” I asked staring in the direction of the bushes.

“Fuck Bolin, stop pushing me!” She whispered.

“I am not Korra! I am the bush deity! Bushess, praise be to me!” She yelled in a horrifying voice.

“What’s going on over there!?” Chen yelled out. Korra popped out from the bushes and waved to us.

“Umm sorry Chen we were actually on our way out, right Bolin?” She asked motioning over to Bolin who was dressed as ridiculously as her. This moment would be hilarious if I knew what in the hell Korra was doing here. Chen started laughing at Korra and Bolin’s outfit.

“Bolin, I told you these outfits were a bad idea.” Korra said lifting her goggles from her face.

“Didn’t realize you specialized in stake out fashion!” Bolin yelled.

“Well I can tell you for sure that these goggles have no fucking importance!” Korra screamed back at Bolin making him pout.

“Can I ask why you guys look like Minions rejects?” I asked.

“That’s what I said!” Korra continued obviously still angry.

“You guys want to come in and tell us what you’re doing here.” Chen said as he stopped laughing. Korra looked at Bolin and he shrugged.


	5. Minion's in Paradise

-Earlier that day-

Bolin had messaged me to meet him at his house to figure out our stake out plans for tonight.

“Alright Korra Mako texted me he’d be back home late tonight and when he texts me that I know he goes to her house.” Bolin said grinning.

“Okay, where is he now?” I asked making Bolin ponder.

“I don’t know.” Bolin said as I looked at him in disbelief. “I’m joking, he’s at the station right now.”

“Well what are you waiting for let’s go!”

“Wait before you go.” Bolin said grabbing my arm. “I have some stake out outfits for us.”

He handed me a brown bag and motioned me to go get changed in the bathroom. I came out of the bathroom with an overly snug pair of coveralls and huge grey swimming goggles on. I looked at Bolin in disbelief yet again as he changed into the same outfit.

“Why?”

“Your right this isn’t good enough, I think I have some black gloves in my room.” He said as I grabbed him arm to stop him.

“I meant why are we dressed like minion rejects?”

“Well I went to target earlier today to buy black outfits for us to wear, but I didn’t see any completely black. I even asked a few of the ladies that worked there if they had any black ski masks and outfits. When they asked what it was for I told them it was a secret, long story short they almost called the cops on me and I ended up getting these for half price.”

“Wouldn’t it just be less conspicuous to-I don’t know-wear normal clothes?” I asked just trying to make sense of the outfits.

“It wouldn’t be as fun, would it?” He said as we started walking to my car.

“Point made.”

 

* * *

 

I parked outside the police station waiting for Mako to leave. It took him nearly an hour for us to even see him outside. He got on his motorcycle and Bolin told me to follow him. I get this was a stake out but I felt weird following Mako around. He had his own right to his personal life, he has every right to have me and Bolin not meet his girlfriend.

“Bolin I’m not so sure this is a good idea anymore.” I said as we stopped outside some giant house Mako went in. His girlfriend must be rich or some shit.

“Korra were already here, we might as well wait an hour to see if she comes out and if neither of them come out sneak in through the back.” He said pointing towards the back yard.

“Isn’t that breaking and entering?” I asked.

“Is it a crime to protect your brother?” He asked.

“In such a way, I wouldn’t be too sure. Besides I’d rather not get arrested again.”

“I heard about that. Did Opal’s grandma actually bust down the doors to get you?” he said snickering.

“No, she didn’t bust down the doors… she knocked over a few kids though. Kind of embarrassing actually.”

“Hold that thought Korra! Look!” Bolin pointed towards Asami entering the house.

“Is Mako dating Asami?” I asked skeptically.

“I don’t think so, but you have to admit this is weird.” Bolin said and I nodded in agreement. I guess it makes sense that Asami would move on, especially after that show she pulled earlier. I just didn’t want it to be true…

“Korra cheer up! I’m sure this is one big misunderstanding.” Bolin said putting his hand on my shoulder in reassurance.

“But even if she didn’t go back to Mako she probably moved on and I feel like I missed my chance.”

“I thought you just wanted to be friends with her?”

“Yeah I want to be friends with her but part of me still wants more…” I said. It was hard to admit the truth, but it also felt good. “In all honesty, I wish I could go back in time and punch myself for being an ass.” I started to tear up. I wonder if these goggles can hold the tears and a bit of my dignity?

“Korra it’s okay, look Asami’s a great person and an amazing friend but if she doesn’t take you back-at least as a friend- then she doesn’t deserve you. You’re an amazing person and sure you were an ass back then but you changed. Hell! Just admitting you were an ass to her should have showed that you changed.”

“Thanks Bolin, what little heart I had left needed that…”

“I’m happy I could help, now how about we sneak in that backyard?”

I nodded in agreement and we headed towards the backyard. They had a pretty tall fence around the back yard but that won’t stop this stake out. I had Bolin hoist me above the fence and I dropped to the other side. I opened the gate and motioned Bolin inside. We started sneaking through the bushes and I saw Asami talking to some guy on the patio. Is that Chen?

“Bolin why is Asami talking to Chen?” I whispered.

“I don’t know, you act like I keep up with the Asami Daily.” He said normally.

“Bolin can you please talk quietly?” I asked him and he pushed.

“Bo why did you push me?” I said whispering angrily. I hope they didn’t hear us.

“Because I am talking quietly.” He continued to talk normally.

“No, you’re not.” I pushed him back making him push me again. “Bolin stop pushing me!”

“Korra?” Asami said standing up from her chair to peer over into the bushes.

“Fuck Bolin, I told you to stop pushing me,” I yelled at him as he grunted at me. Quick Korra think of something, actually anything to get out of this situation.

“I am not Korra! I am the bush deity! Bushess, praise be to me!” I yelled in a spooky voice. Bolin looked at me in disbelief but I only shrugged. It’s not like he came up with a better idea.

“What’s going on over there!?” Chen yelled out. We’re in for it now shit…

-present time-

“So, you guys want to explain what you’re doing out in my bushes dressed like that?” Chen asked us as we entered the kitchen and sat down.

“Bolin please explain to the man why we’re here,” I said putting a hand on Bolin’s shoulder.

“Why do I have to?” He asked glaring at me.

“Because it’s your dumb plan!”

“Oh, the bush deity thinks it’s dumb huh?” Bolin said making Asami giggle and Chen bust out laughing.

“I didn’t see you coming up with ideas,” I said pouting.

“You guys still haven’t told me what’s going on?” Chen said calming down from his laughter. I could see Asami staring at me, maybe she thought I was stalking her or something. I looked over to Bolin who seemed to be as awkward as I was about this situation.

“Well umm, Bolin and I are uhh drunk and on narcotics,” I said my pitch getting higher with every word. “Which explains the outfits and are unusual behavior.” I didn’t know whether, to tell the truth or a lie. Maybe if we’re lucky they’ll let us go before we see Mako here.

“What kind of Narcotics?” Chen asked raising his eyebrow.

“The bad kind?” I said again my voice getting higher with every word. Asami and Chen started to laugh while Bolin and I looked at each other uneasily.

“This has certainly been an interesting night. Now for real why are you here?” Chen continued asking for what seems like the 50th time.

“Whatever Bolin can we just tell them so we can leave?” I pleaded while Bolin simply shrugged.

“We saw Mako come in and we’re on a stake out to see who his new girlfriend is,” I said looking towards Asami hoping she may be relieved that I wasn’t stalking her. Instead she just blankly stared at me, like she was unaffected by anything I said.

“You know Mako Chen?” she asked turning her attention towards him.

“Who’s Mako?”

“I think you guys have the wrong house…” Asami said.

“No way we saw Mako come in here,” Bolin added.

“Didn’t you sister have a guy over actually?” Asami asked Chen. Chen nodded while Bolin and I looked at each other smiling. This stake out was a failure in a way but the mission was accomplished.

“Can you take us to them?” Bolin asked.

“No need,” Chen said pointing towards the staircase with the two walking down it. Chen’s sister looked a lot like him except for her brown eyes instead of blue.

“Mako!” I yelled running towards him.

“Korra!” He pulled me into a hug.

“I missed you, why didn’t you come visit me?” I asked.

“I’ve been busy at the police station, and what are you guys doing here?” he said looking at me, Bolin and Asami.

“Well, I’m friends with Chen these two are doing their own little thing,” Asami said giggling a bit. “Speaking of which Chen, I have to go home, I do have a class to teach in the morning.”

“Uhh alright.” Chen nodded.

“It’s good to see you Mako, and Meiko you can do better,” Asami said opening the front door leaving. Me and Bolin started giggling like school girls at Mako’s red face.

“Glad to see Asami’s still the same.” Mako sighed.

“So, this is your girlfriend Mako?” Bolin asked.

“Well, we don’t really like titles…” Mako said scratching the back of his neck and blushing.

“Hi, my names Meiko.” She said smiling. She was quite pretty, I don’t know how Mako scored her.

“Nice to meet you, I just wanted to make sure the girl my brother was seeing wasn’t crazy or evil.” He said smiling back at Meiko.

“Umm, I can get pretty crazy in bed,” Meiko stated calmly making mine and Bolin’s mouth gape open.

“Alright, I think it’s time for everyone to leave!” Chen added getting up to push the three of us out.

After being pushed outside Mako went straight to his bike and put his helmet on. “Bolin come on I’ll give you a ride home and we really have to hang out sometime Korra,” Mako said.

“Definitely how about getting the old gang back together this weekend you got my number!” I said as Bolin got on the back of his bike.

 


	6. Chapter 6

“Asami your home!” Opal screamed running up to me. “Did Chen do anything to you? Did he touch you in a bad way?” Opal asked grasping my face.

“Why would he do anything to me?” I asked pushing her hands away from my face.

“You’ve been gone forever.” She said dragging me to the couch and sitting me down.

“It’s only been a few hours Opal, you can’t get this worried every time I’m out this late.”

“I can and I will! Now give me the details Sato what happened tonight between you and him?”

“Nothing we had a nice evening until 2 minions spoiled it.”

“Huh?” Opal asked.

“Take a look at this,” I said showing her the secret picture I took of Bolin and Korra tonight. Her face lit up instantly and she couldn’t stop laughing.

“Oh, my Ravaa send that to me!” She said taking a breath.  “What were they doing there?”

“Stakeout on Mako. Apparently, he’s doing Chen’s sister.”

“Mako with a girl, your funny.”

“I’m not trying to be.”

“Never thought I’d see the day.” She said starting to laugh again, I decided to get up and go take a shower. “So, did you hear about the party Ginger is throwing tomorrow night?” She asked following me to the bathroom.

“No… I guess she was going to tell me tomorrow about it.” I said closing the bathroom door.

“Well, either way, are you going?”

“I’d rather stay at home and finish some lesson plans tomorrow!” I yelled through the door.

“Asami! Come on! I hear Chen is supposed to be there!”

“Doesn’t make me want to go anymore!”

“Do I have to bribe you into going or something?!” She asked making me think about it for a second.

“Fine… I’ll go...” I sighed,” But you owe me one!” I yelled through the bathroom door.

 

* * *

 

I got into class the next morning and noticed Korra wasn’t there. I just assumed she was late as usual but my assumptions were wrong. I found it strange for her to miss the second day of school, and I find how closely I pay attention to her even stranger…

After teaching the class I stepped outside and noticed Chen was waiting for me.

“Sami!” Chen said running up to me.

“Chen!” I yelled back sarcastically with as much enthusiasm as he did.

“We never finished our conversation last night… I was wondering if you wanted to get an early lunch.” He said scratching the back of his neck.

“Sure,” I said smiling at him. “I usually get lunch with Opal around this time anyway but I can tell her something came up.”

“Great! I don’t want to take you away from your friend though.”

“Trust me, you’re doing me a favor.”

We ended up at Narook’s since the place was near campus and cheap. It started out nicely, we did the usual small talk. Made a couple of jokes and talked a bit about school. Then things started to get more serious out of the blue.

“So, you never did tell me who your ex was.” He said eating putting down his chopsticks.

“I guess I didn’t did I? I still don’t see why it’s important,” I said pulling out my phone and checking my Instagram. I’m usually not rude enough to pull out my phone when having lunch with other people but I’d rather avoid this conversation. Talking about me and Korra’s past is something I’ve always tried to avoid.

“It’s important to me Asami. I j-just want to know more about you.” He stammered, I could tell he was nervous.

“Korra.”

“What?” he asked dully.

“Korra is my ex.” I continued, his eyes grew wide with disbelief.

“The one who came to my house yesterday?” he asked.

“The one and only.”

“Wow, I didn’t know. Umm what happened between you guys?” He asked sounding as awkward as can be. I took a moment to debate actually telling him or not, I never liked telling people the reason we broke up.

“Do you want to know the whole story?” I asked and he nodded

_“Korra look at how beautiful the sky is out here!” I yelled smiling at Korra as she decided to sit down in the rocking on the porch._

_“Y-e-p.” Korra said unenthusiastically._

_I took Korra on a trip to my father’s lake house to cheer her up. Her father’s death took a huge toll on her life-it doesn’t help that Senna left either-and while I’ve been trying to give her space and the emotional support she needs, I just feel like I’m not doing enough. Maybe I shouldn’t have given her so much space to begin with… she’s been pushing me away recently._

_It’s been two months now, and its concerning me. I ask her about it, and she proceeds to try and start a fight with me. We’ve actually been fighting the entire week we’ve been at the lake house. I’ve be patient with her and I have been trying to let her get her anger out without fighting back in hopes to make her feel better. But so far, it hasn’t help any and a person can only take so much before the patience starts to wear out._

_“Let go canoeing!” I said nudging korra’s shoulder with my hand. Korra nodded and we headed down towards the docks. I used to love canoeing so much as a kid, so maybe it will cheer Korra up!_

_“Which canoe do you want to ride in?” I asked pointing to all three canoes._

_“Does it matter?” Korra asked not even looking at me or the canoes. I sighed and picked the red canoe I rode in as a kid. We put the canoe in the lake and started rowing towards the center. I noticed Korra was rowing up the backwards._

_“You know your rowing us backwards right” I asked snickering at the idea she didn’t know how to row._

_“Well then maybe I won’t row at all.” She said taking her ores out of the water and putting the into the canoe._

_“Why are being like this Korra?”_

_“Being like what?”_

_“An ass.”_

_“I’m being an ass? I never asked to go canoeing!”_

_“Well, you could have said No then!” I yelled back making Korra’s eyes grow wide in shock. Usually, when we fought I tried my best to remain calm, I never thought yelling would help someone make a point but right now I don’t even care anymore._

_“I wanted to be nice!”_

_“Well, you sure have a funny way of being nice!” I said making my voice grow louder. Korra then stood up and tossed all the ores out into the water including mine. “What the shit?!”_

_“Oh, sorry did you need those ores? I wanted to be nice and relieve you of rowing.” She said squinting at me. My anger grew and being surrounded by water and stranded with Korra while angry wasn’t the way I was expecting this to go._

_“You know what Korra I’m sick and tired of your attitude! Even since Tonraq passed I’ve been nothing but supportive but you can’t keep treating me this way!”_

_“Supportive? You’ve left me alone most of the time when I needed someone! And then you take me out to this shitty lake house with your father by the way, which you could have mentioned was here beforehand!”_

_“Are you calling the place I grew up shitty?!” I yelled standing up as well making the canoe shake. The canoe eventually shaked so much we flipped it causing both Korra and I to go into the water._

_“Look at what you did!” Korra continued from the side of the canoe._

_“Oh, so starting a fight in the middle of the fucking water is my fa- whatever let’s just go to shore. Grab the other side of the canoe forget about the ores.” I said taking the front of the canoe in one and hang and swimming towards the docks._

_It took 10 minutes of silence from both of us to make it to the docks with the canoe in hand. We dragged the canoe onto shore and sat down next to each other putting down the ores._

_“I want you to leave Korra,” I said staring at the lake. I could see Korra looking at me from the side of my eye._

_“Fine…” Korra said as she got up and started walking towards the house._

_“And when you leave… don’t message me, or call me, or anything for that matter.” I said making her turn back around and look at me._

_“Are you breaking up with me?!” she said squinting at me. I ran my fingers through my now drenched hair in stress._

_“I’m surprised you got the hint,” I said glaring at her hoping she didn’t hear my voice crack. Her head tilted downwards and I couldn’t see her eyes. She stood there for a moment saying nothing, she took a breath and headed to the house once again._

_I waited an hour near the docks soaking wet, I didn’t want to even see Korra’s face when I made it back to the house and lucky for me she was gone. Didn’t leave a trace except the photo of us from prom she kept in her change purse. I stared at the photo for hours crying in frustration and sadness. I didn’t want us to break-up, I didn’t want us to end this way… but I was so tired of all the arguing._

* * *

 

“Wow umm that’s a lot to take in.” Chen said as a waitress made her way over so we could pay for the bills.

“It’s in the past now…” I said staring off into space. Chen waved his hand in front of my face.

“You okay?” He asked paying for the bill as we both got up to head towards our next class.

“Yeah, I just hate remembering it…”

“Well maybe Ginger’s party tonight will cheer you up! Although I won’t be attending because of basketball practice,” he said smiling. He stopped talking for a moment and stared at me. “I’m glad you told me this Asami, it shows that you trust me a lot.”

“I do trust you, you’re my friend,” I said smiling back at him. He stopped talking again and bit his lip.

“You know I like you?” he asked grabbing my hand. I stared into Chen’s big blue eyes unsure of what to say. I’ve been trying to avoid this conversation because I love him as a friend too much to lose him.

“I know,” I said in a faint voice.

“Have you ever considered liking me like I like you?” he asked taking both of my hands. I could feel my cheeks heat up, it’s been a while since anyone besides Opal or Ginger has even held my hand.

“I have and I can’t,” I said looking towards the ground.

“Are you still hung up on Korra?” He asked making me look up him. _How can he ask that?! I know me and Korra had a rough break up and she obviously has some hold on me but I’m not hung up on her… am I?_

“Don’t say that,” I said angrily.

“I was just asking if you are its fine Asami.” He said making me pull my hands away in frustration. I started to walk away and he stopped me grabbing my shoulder. “I’m sorry Asami, it was rude of me to ask. I just want to know why you don’t like me.”

“I’m sorry but I’ve never see you that way. I’m sorry that it hurts your pride so much you have to assume that I still love someone that I don’t.” I said pushing his hand off my shoulder and walking away again.

I felt bad that I hurt Chen, but how can he just assume I still love Korra… I don’t still love Korra, right?


End file.
